Glimpse of an Angel 2
by Bishieaya
Summary: This is a slightly diffrent version on the original


**Glimpse of an Angel**  
Authors Note: this is the second version of 'Glimps of an Angel' its pretty much the same with a few diffences. sadle the chars do not belong to me though...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had never seen an angel until I saw him. He was sitting on an old red crumbling wall looking out onto the thundering waves of the sea. His long hair the colour of the sun in winter was dancing a waltz around his pale face, his blue and white shirt, the cuffs slightly too big was in a tug at war with the wind flapping around his lean figure. My breath came in short and quick as my eyes watched his muscular figure gracefully stand straight. I felt dizzy as in slow motion his pale face turned to mine. I ceased breathing after that. His eyes, oh his eyes were like a blue, mist deep and forever, they were like an opening to another world…a portal to happiness. I stood there gaping as a slow lopsided smile formed on his irresistible lips. I found myself smiling in return a faint blush creeping at my cheeks. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly wanting to keep this moment in my life forever. All was silent for a long time, I slowly opened my eyes to find him gone…like a leaf blown away in the wind. I cursed my self for closing my eyes, for gaping for…not asking his name. I slumped forward my head resting against the old red wall. Placing my hands to the side of my head I closed my eyes and breathed deeply savouring the moment past. Somebody's large smooth hands rested on mine their warm breath tickling my rosy cheek.

"My name is Zechs Merquies."

I was sitting on a wall somewhere in Italy savouring my last day of freedom. My hair was blowing in my face obscuring my vision of the sea, the shirt Treize lent me flapping against my body. My eyes regretfully left the carefree sea to look at my watch 04:30. Sighing I swiftly stood, I was just readying myself to jump when a sharp intake of breath caught my attention. I spun round quickly at first until my gaze rested on a girl about my age. Time slowed down as I looked at her. Her hair the colour of night on a summer's day was pulled back into a plait, a few wisps had escaped and swirled against her smooth rosy cheek. Her light blue blouse was rippling against her slim fit form and her small china doll hands tightly held her denim skirt to stop it from flying up. My eyes slowly travelled up to her face and that was where time stopped completely. Her eyes, lord…! They had they forever deep passionate colour of the sea and the mystery of space, I could see my whole life in those eyes. Against my will I found myself smiling at her, shyly she returned it, my smile widening at seeing hers. Quietly she closed her eyes her breath escaping her full, red lips. A small wisp of hair brushed against them, in that moment I wanted to be that bit of hair against those lips…What am I thinking! My hands are stained with many peoples blood I do not deserve this girls smile. Taking one last look at her I leapt quietly of the wall and began to walk away. I stopped at hearing the angel slump against the wall. Quietly I did a round about route so that I was standing behind her. It felt like I was seeing her for the first time again, my heart was beating wildly in my chest as I stood looking at her small body. Then I smiled again as I remembered something Treize told me.

"_Zechs no matter what, when you come across a beautiful woman always tell her your name." _

Time to put Treize's words to good use. Talking small steps so as not to startle her, I started towards her licking my dry lips.

"_She'll hear my heart before anything else"_ I thought, but amazingly I was able to stand right behind her my breath quicker and shallower by the second. Rubbing my hands on my jeans I quickly lent over her before I lost the will to do it. Gently placing my hands on her small china ones I put my face near her cheek and whispered.

"My name is Zechs Merquies."


End file.
